


Home and Hearth

by Chericola



Category: Sevenwaters Trilogy - Juliet Marillier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chericola/pseuds/Chericola
Summary: Sibeal reflects on her future with Felix as she waits for him and prepares for a life with the Brethren of Brigid.
Relationships: Sibeal & Ciaran, Sibeal/Felix





	Home and Hearth

The Brethren of Brigid prove to be a thriving community, filled to the brim with laughter, joy, love, debate and reverence. Their leader is Mairi, a kind-faced elderly woman who despite her grey-streaked hair and her age has a strength in her expression that can only come from the spirit, and a brightness in her eyes that speaks of her determination and devotion to the gods she serves. Although it is not the nemetons, and these people are not sworn druids, I quickly see that Ciaran was right: a life such as this is every bit as sacred a calling as the druidic path, and perhaps even more fulfilling.

'Is it to your liking?' Ciaran asks me as we begin our long journey to Sevenwaters, to notify my father and Conor of my decision. His face is impassive, as always, but his voice is filled with almost fatherly concern.

'Yes,' I tell him. 'It is perfect; a gods-send.'

It will be a perfect home for myself and Felix, and our little daughter, when she comes into the world. Our daughter, who I have only seen in visions. I know that she will have dark hair, and a seer's clear-grey eyes, and will carry the gift from the grey-cloaks on a string around her neck. What will she be called? The vision did not say, and that is just as well, for I would like to choose my daughter's name myself, and not be guided by what I think her name will be. As the months go by and I wait for Felix's return, I ponder possible options. Aisling, after my mother? Sionnan, in honor of the granddaughter of Lir? Or perhaps Brigid? None of these names seem to fit with the image I already have of my bright-eyed, dark-haired daughter. She is beyond lovely; she is beautiful and sacred, a gift from the gods.

She is ours, mine and Felix's. Because I have chosen to live a new life with him, she will be born. The gods will it. Why else did they give us the protective amulet for her to wear? Why else was I shown a vision of my daughter, at the very moment I was struggling to choose between my vocation and my love for Felix?

For some reason, the gods want her to be born.

But none of it matters now. All that matters is that she will be born, and I will have a future with Felix that rich with love and reverence for the gods.


End file.
